


i Dream the Dream you let me Dream so we can Dream Together

by Merlioske, Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Canon, It only the boys, M/M, Merlioske-friendly, No extra characters for that threesome tho fear not, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: when an Occasion comes up giving the King of Camelot leave to spoil his Consort and Court Sorcerer, well... who is a King against the dreams of his one true love...?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	i Dream the Dream you let me Dream so we can Dream Together

__

_Damn am I lucky_ was the last coherent thought he managed, before his mind was completely wiped blank by the searing pleasure that was coursing through his veins.

Merlin gasped, his hand flexing on reflex, where it was trying to hold onto his King’s thigh. Or was it to pull him closer, maybe? He wasn’t quite clear anymore.

“ _Ar_ thur…”

Lips trailed over his neck, leaving wet paths over his heated skin. Merlin felt a shiver run down his spine as arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him against a solid chest.

“Hey now, share.”

A soft admonishment rang clear, slicing through the fog in Merlin’s mind. Blinking open, he looked down into sparkling blue eyes, one trembling hand reaching for golden hair. Arthur smirked up at him, before he ran his hands up Merlin’s thighs and went back to worshiping his cock with his tongue and lips.

“The King doesn’t share.”

An amused whisper washed over Merlin’s ear, before the arms around him tightened and he was pulled roughly against Arthur, their hips snapping together wetly. The King moved within him, running his hands over his overheated skin, gentle, where his thrusts were anything but.

Merlin wailed, it was too much – Arthur was behind him, inside him, and Arthur was on his knees, before him, it was… just…

~x~

When Merlin came to the light from the window had shifted. He was wrapped in his fluffy blanket, lying on the bed and… yes, there was an arm wrapped around him. Merlin smiled contently and snuggled back into the embrace.

“Welcome back, love.”

Merlin hummed happily, not quite ready for words yet. A chuckle came from behind him and a soft kiss landed behind his ear.

“I take it you enjoyed your present?”

Another contented hum was all the reply the King of Camelot received.

“Good. Happy anniversary, my love.”

Finally feeling like he was back enough, Merlin managed to turn his head and place a gentle kiss on the corner of his King’s lips. “Mmm… thank you. Next one’s yours. Can’t wait to hear which one of your fantasies I get to fulfil.”

Rich laughter rang out throughout the chambers then. “Oh I’ve a few ideas… I’m sure we’ll have fun with this spell of yours again…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Between You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924433) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien)




End file.
